Shugo Chara and Avalon
by ranibani
Summary: What happens when Emily, Adriane, and Kara go to Japan for half the year and go to Seiyo Elementary? They'll need help from Amu and the gang to fight. But what happens when they find a new type of chara nari? MY FAV BOOK AND SHOW MIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Avalon

And

Shugo chara

don't own any characters

ravenswood manor

emily pov

"please adriane!" I begged. "you have to!"

"I don't know em." replied the dark haired girl. "about what?" said the blazing star coming in from feeding the animals. "my dad's paying for us to go to japan if we wanted to." I stated. "JAPAN?!?!" she schreeched. "c'mon xena, I mean......it's japan!"

"who's going to watch the portal?"

_'I'll do it like I did while you were in new mexico.' _said a female voice in thier heads reminding them of the time they helped thirty baby unicorns. "yeah lyra." adriane reported to the lepoard. "but we weren't gone for half the year. we'll even be going to seiyo elementary school."

"it'll be fine," I insisted. "if it opens lyra can contact kara, she can call the d'flies to open a mini portal here." "okay," she sighed as she gave in. "I'll go. now we better get pack'en aren't we supposed to be at the airport in three hours?" "eek!" kara and I schrreched as we ran to get home.

the warrior chuckled as she watched us stumble out the door. "I hope theres no trouble" I heard her mumble.

royal garden  
amu's pov

"amu-chan!" suu flew over. "what did do this time." I said annoyed looking up from packing my bag.

"yoru stole my whisk." she pouted. I sighed. "you okay amu?" asked tadase as he stopped packing his own. "yeah your's being yoru." "hey sixth graders." said someone from the doorway. "soma-kun!" said the king suprised.

"hey kukai." came out of my mouth as I looked for the cat chara. "wha'cha looking for?" "yoru, he stole one of suu's cooking gadgets." "I just saw him he looked like he was hiding something." "great." I huffed. "oh, yeah did you know that three girls are coming from america to go to your school?" he questioned. "they're tour guides for the ravens wood wildlife preserve." my head snapped up at this.

"you mean emily, adriane, and kara?" I demanded. "yep," he replied. "you heard of 'em?" "the preserve's really famous." I pulled out my laptop. **(I'm just assuming.) **I logged onto the site with them looking over my shoulder and scrolled through the pictures of the animals, manor, and the girls themselves.

"wow." was the answer I got. we all started laughing at a picture of a ferret running from a black wolf that had it's tongue lolling out. _'I hope there's no trouble' _I thought


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own shugo chara or Avalon

Seiyo elementary

Adriane pov

We walked along the hallways in red plaid skirts, white blouses, red ties, and black jackets. Students gaped at us as we stood in front of Yuu Nikadou's class. _'Their staring.' _I sent to emily telepathically.  
'_It's okay adriane. It'll all be over at three.'_she resonded. _'Until then you have to enjoy yourself.' _the blazing bluderhead joined in. "Sixth graders," the teacher started in english. "This is Kara Davis, Emily Fletcher, and Adriane Charday. They'll be staying here for half the year. Say hello."  
"Hi." Emily said giving a shy smile. "Sweet 'n fluffy!" they all yelled.  
"Heeellllooo!" Kara cheered putting both hands in the air, standing on one foot, smiling, and winking.  
"Fun 'n energetic!"  
"Hey." I mumbled leaning on my left leg.  
"Cool 'n spicy!" '_At least they speak english." _I cracked. Em stifled a grin and Kara coughed to hide a laugh.  
As we sat down some colors caught my eye and I looked over there.  
'Y_ou see those?' _I asked dread in my voice. '_Yeah.'_ they both said as they saw three little creatures talking to a pink haired girl with a tampered uniform. She turned our derection and her eyes widened as she saw what we were looking at. '_Are they spites?' _I questioned Kara.  
'_No,'_ she answered._ 'they have wings and they don't wear clothes like that.' 'The blond haired boy two seats in front of me has one too. So does the girl sitting next to the pink haired girl.' _the Healer reported. A little king was yelling in the boys face and a jester was pointing toward us.  
They both looked at us the same way the girl did. '_We'll talk to them later' _Kara ended as we payed attention to the board again.


	3. author's note

**Hey every one. I'm sorry for not updating this.. As soon as I rewrite the chapter I _will_ post it. I triple promise. But the reason that I have to rewrite is because my notebook was lost when I was going somewhere. Sorry again. I'm scatter brained. **

** I'll update soon,  
Ranibani**

**P.S. Thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 3

Seiyo elementary

Amu's pov

"Amu, desu," said Suu when the girls sat down. I looked up. "those three have strange energy."

"Do they have Guardian Character's?" I asked .

"No," replied Mikkie , " It's stronger than that."

"They're looking at us!" Exclaimed my little cheerleader. I glanced over and sure enough they were staring with a strange look of disappointment and dread on their faces as I switched my look from them to my charas. I noticed that the raven haired girl touched her bracelet. It was a silver paw print with golden edging. Immediately Kara's hand went to her neck and Emily's went to her wrist. I directed my stare to my fellow guardians.

Kusukusu was pointing to them while Rima was listening. Kiseki was yelling in a rapid tone right in Tadase's face. He was just staring back at him trying to make since of it all. When they both got the massage they turned to look at the transfer students. All three of them turned their gaze to the board again. The king and queen looked at me with quizzical expressions. I shrugged. They glanced at each other and looked back to Nikaidou-sensei. I did the same. Later I decided to ask if I could invite them to the Royal Garden.

Seiyo elementary

Tadase's pov

After class Amu and Mashiro-san came up to me.

"Tadase," Amu started, "those girls, Mikkie said they are powerful, but they don't have shugo characters."

"Kiseki told me the same thing," I replied.

"Why don't we invite them to the Royal Garden?" the queen suggested.

"I was actually thinking about that myself," I said.

"Me too," Amu jumped in. We all decided to and were walking to find them when our charas all started yelling at once. We got them calmed down and finally got an answer out of them. There were some x-eggs.

"Lets go!" the joker stated already running out the door. Hurriedly we followed.

School grounds

Kara's pov

We sat behind a tree waiting for them to come out of the building. Suddenly they ran out of the front doors like they were just shot from a gun.

"Which way?" the blond boy asked his small person. He pointed to a small patch of woods and they headed that way. We followed.

When they stopped in a clearing we stood a yard or two back and stayed in the shade of the trees. They glanced up and so did we. Our jaws dropped to the floor. Above our heads was an all black egg with a white x on the front.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Em replied, " But Adriane you better call Dreamer." The black haired Warrior nodded and closed her eyes. Mist snaked through the trees and took shape. A black wolf with a white star on its chest and white bands on its feet appeared. He walked over and nuzzled Adriane's cheek. '_Hello packmate,' _Dreamer said. She reached up to pat him on the head when a bright lights went off in the clearing behind the egg. Panic welled up inside me as the portal opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Avalon, or their characters**

Rima

"What is that?" Tadase yelled shock registering on his face. Then figures appeared, tall, scary figures stepped out of the opening. The light retreated from there faces and we gasped. They looked reptilian.

"No sense in what that is! Who are they?" I felt my face pale.

"Doesn't matter we just have to keep them away from the egg," Amu said, "Ran!"

"Watashi no kokoro!"

"Botoshi no kokoro!"

"Watashi no kokoro!"

"Unlock!" We all shouted together. The stars surrounded me and the others. My outfit popped into place.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

We all stood at the ready, waiting for them to make the first move. One of the reptiles in the front eyed us as a look of annoyance appeared on its face.

"Ssstep asssside! We have no bussssinesssssss with you!" it sneered.

"We have just made it our business though," Tadase said back.

"Useless!" The x-egg made it self known. Lizard man glanced up. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"What do we have hereee?" I saw Amu tense up beside me. It raised its weapon and started to aim at he egg. The Joker was about to throw her Heart Rod when a blast of silver fire shot from the trees.

"Don't touch that egg!" Tadase, Amu, and I gasped when we saw the people that fired that blast. Adriane, Kara, Emily, and a wolf stood there watching the lizard people.

"Ah. Magesssss," Lazard man spoke again, "You've finally come."


End file.
